A graphite-like layered material such as a graphite and a boron nitride layers or a nanotube composed of the cylindrical structure thereof is low in chemical reactivity. As for an approach to invest graphite-like layered material with reactivity, conceived may be a technique of chemical modification with a reactive functional group thereto or a technique of intentional introduction of defects therein. Among those, as a method for intentionally introducing defects, such a method has proposed in which dangling bonds (unbonded hands) are formed by cleaving some of bonds between carbon atoms constituting a carbon nanotube (JP 07-172807 A).
This technique was effective as a method for hole opening in a carbon nanotube, initiation of branching or cutting-up therein. However, In the method, as large crater structures are formed thereby in the carbon nanotube, there is considerable possibility that the base material may be corroded or deteriorated from the dangling bonds formed therein, which makes it difficult to use the material for a long period.